thegleemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Theatricality
''Theatricality is the third episode of the first season of ''The Glee Mission in which young hopefuls compete for a role on The Glee Life. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. This episode is written by: Sunshine Rainbow Bunny, Lead The Careers and Krazysam16. Episode Part 1 So Here’s What You Missed On The Glee Mission http://thegleemission.wikia.com/wiki/Vulnerability Everybody’s hanging out in the Glee House, waiting for Robert. Sara-Beth and Andrew are in the kitchen. Sara-Beth: What do you think the theme is? Andrew (Shrugs): I don’t know…but it’s gonna be awesome! Meanwhile, Alex, Natalia, Lyndsay and Preeti are sitting on the couches. Alex: I wonder how Sonny’s doing… Unknown Voice: Why don’t you ask her? They turn around and see Sonny standing there. SONNY CONFFESSION CAM: Hello People! I’m back and ready to beat the competition! Lyndsay: Sonny! Lyndsay runs and hugs her. Preeti: Hey guys, Sonny’s back! Everyone comes down and greets Sonny. Robert enters the room and everyone sits on the couches. Robert: Hello everybody! Everyone: Hi! Robert: Sonny! How are you doing? Sonny: A lot better, thanks for asking! Robert: That’s good…anyways are you ready for this week? Everyone: Yah! Robert: The theme for this week is…Theatricality! Preeti: Yah! Gavin: YES! GAVIN CONFESSION CAM: I am freakin theatricality! Like, I’ve been in more shows then the amount of times Lyndsay has had a hissy fit! Robert: Your homework assignment will be...Telephone by: Lady Gaga! Preeti: Awesome! Frank: Cool! Robert: Like last week, you will choose your parts and make up the dance. And a very theatrical guest from Glee will be here to watch. Good luck! Robert leaves. Gavin stands up. Gavin: I want to make stuff for this number, alright? Frank: That’s cool… Gavin: Perfect! Any ideas? Sara-Beth: For dance moves, why don’t we be in synch at the beginning, then do whatever we want near the end! Gavin: That’s lame! Margret: Gavin, be nice! Gavin: It’s hard to when you have terrible ideas surrounding you… Margret rolls her eyes and pats Sara-Beth on the shoulder. Margret (whispering): Yah, He thinks you’re the one with the terrible ideas… Sara-Beth snickers. Gavin begins dancing. Gavin: 1-2-3-twist! 1-2-3 kick-1-2-3-twist-kick-twist-kneel and spin! Andrew: What? Alex: I’m so confused! Gavin stops and looks angry at Alex. Gavin: You wouldn’t be confused if actually paid attention! Preeti looks frustrated. PREETI CONFFESSION CAM: Gavin is the male version of Lyndsay… a huge pain in the neck! Hours later. Everyone: Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Gavin: Perfect! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the class room. The kids wait and Robert enters the room. Robert: Hey Everyone! I hope you’re ready to meet this week’s mentor… The kids stare at the door. They cheer with excitement as Lindsay Pearce walks through the door. SONNY CONFESSION CAM: Lindsay Pearce is my favourite on Glee! She’s not that big, but she is amazing! Robert: As you know this is Lindsay Pearce who plays the theatrical Harmony on Glee. Lindsay: It’s so nice to meet you all! Robert: So, we asked you to preform Lady Gaga’s Telephone. Lindsay: Oh! I love that song, so let’s see how you do! Telephone Gavin: Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing Margret: I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Natalia: Wha-whA-what dId you say, huh? You're breakin' up on mE Frank: You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you Sara-Beth: Kinda busy Kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Andrew: Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play Sonny: And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? Alex: You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free Preeti: And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Boys: Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Girls: Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Gavin and Girls: Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy (I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) Everyone: Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Lindsay (clapping super loud) and Robert clap as the kids sits down. Lindsay: Wow…that was theatrical! Robert: Very theatrical! Great job, guys! Lindsay: Gavin, you were the most into it and looked like you were having fun, great work! Gavin: Thanks! Lindsay: Natalia, you were pitchy and you were a bit late during the chorus. Try and practise the son more! Natalia: Yep…I will! Lindsay: Preeti, I loved it! You were fun to watch and your voice sounded great! Preeti: Aw…thank you! Robert: Well, Lindsay… who did you choose as our winner? Lindsay: It was tough but the winner is… Lindsay pauses. Lindsay: Gavin! Gavin: Yahoo! GAVIN CONFFESSION CAM: I won! (Singing)Oh yah-I won! Gavin won the homework assignment! MARGRET CONFFESSION CAM: Like Gavin needs to win a homework assignment! All he did was be a bossy jerk! Robert: Congratulations, Gavin! You won a one on one mentoring session with Lindsay and a stand out moment in the music video. Which is… Lindsay: Bohemian Rhapsody by: Queen! Sara-Beth: I love that song! Robert: You guys have tons of work to do! Good luck and I can’t wait to see the video! Lindsay: Bye, everybody! It was nice meeting y’all! Part 2 Lindsay walks out, leaving Robert and the contenders. Robert: So, for the video, you will all be in the movies. You will all fall asleep, then your dreams will be that you are in the movie that you are watching. So, Alex, Frank, Preeti and Margret - you will be in a horror movie. Alex, Frank and Peetri high five eachother, yet Margret frowns. MARGRET CONFESSION CAM: God, I hate horror movies! This will be a challenge. Robert: Lyndsay, Gavin and Sonny, you three will be in a romance. Only Gavin looks pleased. Sonny and Lyndsay give each other awkward looks. LYNDSAY CONFESSION CAM: Really? Really? I'm stuck with a guy and a girl - taking the piss or what?! Sonny and Joel are the only people who know about my sexuality - why did it have to be filmed? SONNY CONFESSION CAM: I really care about Lyndsay - do they have to take the micky of us two? Robert: And the remaining contenders will be in a comedy movie. Natalia, Sara and Andrew burst out laughing. Robert: So, have fun! There will be no choreography this week - it's all down to you! Can't wait to see it! SCENE CHANGE: In the vocal booth. Sonny walks in. Nikki: So, Sonny, are you ready to sing? Sonny: Yep! Nikki: Ok, let's go! Sonny: Baby, baby - can't do THIS to mE baby! Nikki: Ok, you were high on the 'this' and 'me'. Try again. Sonny'': Baby, baby - can't do this to me baby!'' Nikki: Perfect! Okay, you're done! Sonny walks out, grinning, and Andrew walks in. Nikki: So, you know your lines? Andrew: I think so... Nikki: Ok, let's go! Andrew: If I'm not back agAIN this TIME tomorROW! Nikki: God, stop! Far too high! Again! Andrew: If I'm noT back agaIN this time toMORRow! Nikki: Please, please, stop! What's up with your voice? Again! Andrew sighs. Andrew: If I'm NOT back again this time tomorrow! Nikki: I guess it will do. Right, go and have a drink whilst Gavin records, then come back in. Andrew raises an eyebrow then stumbles out whilst Gavin enters. Nikki: So, Gavin, you've got lots of lines! Gavin: I know, I know. Just get recording! Nikki: Hmm...go. Gavin: ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN'T REALLY MATTER -'' Nikki: Shut up! God, I'll go flamin' deaf in a minute! Gavin: I sound fine. ''ANYWAY THE WIND -'' Nikki: No you don't! Gavin: Yes, I do. I won the homework assignment, and Lindsay Pearce was the one who picked me, so I must be good. Now, get recording. Nikki: Mouthy! Gavin: Whatever. ''ANYWHERE THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN'T REALLY MATTER TO MEEEEEEEE! '' '''After tons of tries, Gavin is eventually done. ' NIKKI CONFESSION CAM: Alright, Gavin is definently in the bottom three. He was an absolutely pain ''today. Andrew struggled too, so that might demote him a little. '''A SCENE CHANGE.' A green screen is put up, and the Romance group walk up to Eric. Eric: So, you three are in a romance. Sonny, you and Lyndsay are fighting over Gavin. It takes place at the beach round the cliffs, and Gavin will switch round between you two, so get ready for a bit of sexy! Lyndsay rolls her eyes. Eric: So, you will only be in beach clothes, so I hope you're okay with wearing bikinis and trunks. Lyndsay: Can I wear a full-suit instead of a bikini? Eric: No, sorry. Lyndsay: Fine! Eric: So, go and get changed, and meet me here in five minutes. The group get changed into their costumes then go to the Green Screen. Eric: So, first of all, I want Gavin to stand in the middle, looking all proud, with Lyndsay on his left and Sonny on his right. Lyndsay, you and Sonny look at each other, scowling at each other. The group do what they are told. The Horror Group walk past. Margret wolf-whistles. Lyndsay: Shut up, Margret. I don't like Gavin in that way, Margret: Oh, I'm not whistling for you and Gavin. I'm whistling for you and Sonny. Sonny: What? Margret: Look, I know what you are, freak. Lyndsay: What am I, then? Margret: That you're a bisexual freak! Lyndsay lunges towards Margret, yet Sonny holds her back. Lyndsay scowls and Margret smiles, looking satisfied. Eric: Can we just get on with the video, please? Lyndsay: Fine. Sonny: Come on, Lyndsay, just ignore her. Lyndsay: How am I meant to? She'll tell everyone! Lyndsay looks over to Margret, who's whispering to the Comedy group. Eric: Right, so, Gavin will start with you, Lyndsay. Gavin, twirl Lyndsay round. Gavin twirls Lyndsay round then pulls her close as the group lip-sync. Eric: Ok, Sonny, come in and steal him away. Sonny walks in and shoves Lyndsay away, then brushes her lips against Gavin's. Eric: Lyndsay, nick him! Lyndsay pulls Gavin away then, suddenly, jumps onto him. ''' Eric: Woah.......okay, Sonny. '''Sonny runs in and pushes Lyndsay so hard she falls, then pulls Gavin towards her. LYNDSAY CONFESSION CAM: It's now super awkward ever since Margret walked past with her...comment. I'm not fighting for Gavin. I'm fighting for Sonny. Lyndsay slips inbetween Gavin and Sonny, then suddenly kisses Gavin full on the lips. Sonny walks away, and the whole group lip-sync. Eric: Woah, Lyndsay! Nice work! Eric and Lyndsay high five. Eric: And Sonny, nice work! Gavin, your lip-syncing was sometimes a little late, but who cares! This was amazing! The Romance team leave and the Horror group go to Eric. Preeti is covered in white blusher and white clothes to look like a ghost. Eric: Preeti, you look amazing! So, you're all in a haunted house, Preeti being the ghost. In the end, you all get killed. Understood? They all nod. Eric: Ok, let's go. Whilst lip-syncing, Margret, Alex and Frank cautiously creep to the other side of the screen, and Preeti pops out behind them occasionally. At the end, Preeti leaps onto Alex and knocks him down, then fake breaks his neck. She knocks down Margret, then punches Frank. Eric: Ok, that's a wrap. Preeti, I am SO impressed! That was amazing! Have you ever acted before? Preeti: Not really... Eric: Well, you're awesome! Preeti: Thanks! The group leave and the Comedy group arrive. Eric: Okay, your video is very simple. You are all in the kitchen, having a natter, and funny things are happening. Now, I am letting you decide what to do here. Sara-Beth frowns. SARA-BETH CONFESSION CAM: Huh, not very original. God, even the Romance group are having more fun than us! Eric: So, away you go! Sara-Beth lip-syncs to her line, then Andrew walks past. Sara-Beth comically trips him up, and the crew burst out laughing. Andrew then goes to the freezer and gets ice blocks, and pours them down Natalia's back. Natalia shrieks, then playfully slaps Andrew. Seeing the chance for a prank, Sara-Beth grabs a ketchup bottle and pours it on Natalia's head. The scene cuts as Natalia leaps onto Sara-Beth, knocking her to the ground. Eric: CUT! Wow, not bad! That's a wrap, everyone! Bohemiam Rhapsody is five takes! Bohemiam Rhapsody All the contenders are seen pushing open the doors to their movies, sitting down in the dark and the films beginning. Gavin slowly begins to fall asleep, then the screen goes milky white. Romance group:'' '''Is this the real life? ''Comedy group: Is this just fantasy? '''Horror group: ''Caught in a landslide, All: No escape from reality '''Gavin is seen against a black background. Gavin: ''Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, '' Because I'm - Romance group: ''Easy come, easy go,'' Horror group: ''Little high, little low,'' All: '''Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, '''Gavin: ''To me.'' The Horror Group (excluding Preeti) are seen in a haunted house, creeping up and down the corridors. Margret: ''Mama, '' I just killed a man, A clip of Preeti being shot in the head is seen. Frank: ''Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger '' now he's dead Preeti pops up in white clothes and makeup behind the group, and disappears when the turn round. Alex: Mama... life had just begun, '' {C}But now I've gone and thrown it all away '''Preeti: 'Mamaaaaa oooh, '' Didn't mean to make you cry, {C}If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, '''The Horror Group: 'Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters... The screen fades to black and Gavin, Lyndsay and Sonny appear by the beach in beach-wear. Lyndsay: ''Too late, my time has come, '' Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all {C}the time Sonny: ''Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go, '' {C}Got to leave you all behind and face the truth {C}Mamaaaaa oooh, (Away the wind blows) {C}I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all {C} I see a little silhouetto of a man, {C}Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the {C}Fandango?! Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me! '' {C}Galileo, Galileo {C}Galileo, Galileo {C}Galileo, Figaro - magnifico ''I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me '' He's just a poor boy from a poor family, {C}Spare him his life from this monstrosity! {C}Easy come, easy go, will you let me go {C}Bismilah! No, we will not let you go {C}(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go {C}(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go {C}(Let me go) Will not let you go {C}(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go {C}(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah {C}No, no, no, no, no, no, no {C}Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go {C}Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, {C}for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ''So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?!?! '' {C}So you think you can love me and leave me to die?!?! {C}Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here! Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me... ''Anyway the wind blows... SCENE CHANGE: Reveal of the Bottom Three The kids are standing on stage and Robert, Zach and Nikki walk on. Robert: It's time to pick the bottom three. Most of you impressed us but we still have to pick 3 of you to perform for Ryan. Preeti. Preeti: Yes? Robert: You wowed all of us this week with your presence on stage and ability to stand out... you're first called back. Preeti: Seriously? Thanks! Preeti jumps up and walks out Robert: The others who are also safe are: Lyndsay, Sonny, Frank, Alex and Margret Margret: Yes, thanks! Sonny: Yay Sonny jumps and laughs really loudly. SONNY CONFESSION CAM: Thank god I'm not performing for Ryan, and I'm so glad Lyndsay's called back with me. They leave. Robert: Natalia, you will be performing for Ryan tonight. Natalia's mouth opens up and her face turns red. Robert: Gavin, you will also be performing for Ryan. Gavin stares at Robert and raises eyebrow. Robert: Andrew... Andrew nods his head. Robert: You are safe. Andrew: Thank you so much! He runs off. That means Sara-Beth, you are performing for Ryan as well. Sara-Beth sobs. Nikki: Ok! Now for your songs! Sara-Beth your song is Blown Away by: Carrie Underwood. Sara-Beth: Really? Awesome She grins ear to ear. ''' Nikki: Natalia, your song is by Halo by: Beyonce. Natalia: Great '''She half smiles. Nikki: And Gavin, your song is It Will Rain by: Bruno Mars. Gavin: That song is flyyyy. Zach and Robert laugh. Robert: You have two hours to rehearse. Good Luck! SARA-BETH’S REHEASING ROOM Sara-Beth: '''There's not enough rAIn in OklaHOMA ' To wash the sins OUT of that hoUSE.' ' SARA-BETH CONFESSION CAM: I'm here again, and it's saddening. I'm doing this to prove a point to my parents and to fulfill my dreams! '''NATALIA’S REHEASING ROOM' Natalia: '''It's the risk that I'm taking. ' I ain't never gonna shut you out!' ' NATALIA CONFESSION CAM: I honestly didn't expect to be here, I was the front runner in this competition and being here is frustrating. '''GAVIN REHEASING ROOM' Sara-Beth: '''So kEEp in mind all the sacrifICEs I'm makIN' ' To keep you by my SIDE.' ' GAVIN CONFESSION CAM: This is all because of Nikki, she doesn't know talent when she sees it. That said, I hope Ryan does. '''TWO HOURS LATER' Ryan: So, who's up? Robert: Natalia, she couldn't be theatrical during the video shoot. Ryan: Bring her out Natalia walks on stage. Alex: Hey guys, my name is Natalia Corbalan and I will be singing Halo. '''''Halo Remember those walls I built Well, baby they're tumbling down And they didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make up a sound It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm takin' I ain't never gonna shut you out Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away The mentors clap as Natalia cheerfully smiles. Ryan: That was some performance, who's up next? Zach: Sara-Beth, she teased a contender for their sexuality and wasn't the greatest being theatrical. Ryan: Alright, let's see her! Sara-Beth walks in, flips her hair and winks at the mentors. Sara-Beth: Hey! I'm Sara-Beth Robinson and I'm singing Blown Away. Blown Away Those storm clouds gather in her eyes Daddy was mean ole mister Mama was an angel in the ground The weather man called for a twister She prayed blow it down There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past Shatter every window till it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away Till there's nothing left standing, Nothing left to yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away Sara-Beth takes a bow and smiles. Ryan: And who's last? Nikki: Gavin, he was really bad in the studio and was rude to me Gavin comes on stage. Sara-Beth: I'm Gavin Grey and I'm singing It Will Rain by: Bruno Mars It Will Rain If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' Will keep you by my side And keep you from walkin' out the door. Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain They clap and he walks out angrily. Robert: So Ryan, what are your thoughts? Ryan: They have the goods to make it far. Nikki: I think so as well, but I think they have a bit more. Zach: This can't work with people I think. Ryan: Do you think they can change? Nikki: No. Robert: Do you have your decision? Ryan: Yes, I think this person should go home. Meanwhile… The kids are sitting on the couches in the Glee House. Sara-Beth: I can't believe I'm here for a stupid reason. She glares at Lyndsay. Lyndsay: It's not my fault you were such a brat. Preeti (mutters:) So are you... Natalia hears and her laughs Robert walks in. Robert: Hey guys, the list is up, you can go take a look. Natalia, Gavin and Sara-Beth walk out the room. Gavin slowly walks up to the list. Gavin's Voice: I shouldn't even be here in the first place, and if I go home, then it's their loss. Sara-Beth slowly walks up to the list. Sara-Beth’s Voice: I need this really badly, to prove a point to everyone that I'm not just a party girl. Natalia slowly walks up to the list. Natalia’s Voice: I don't want to go, but it's Ryan's choice so I just have to hope for the best. Sara-Beth looks at the list. Natalia looks at the list. Gavin looks at the list. Natalia closes her eyes and when she opens up, she cries. Sara-Beth nods and gets red. Gavin laughs, and runs back. Not Called Back: Sara-Beth Sara-Beth gets teary-eyed as everyone comes in and says good bye. SARA-BETH'S CONFFESSION CAM: I guess my parents are right, I am a failure. I just wish that I could stay a bit longer to prove myself. SCENE CHANGE: Sara-Beth is on stage with the others. Keep Holding On Sara-Beth: There's nothing you can saaaay (Nothing you can say), nothing you can doooo (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through The End Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season One